crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Mode
Ghost Mode '''is a game mode in Crossfire. This mode just like Search & Destroy mode, but the different is the Black List soldiers are wearing Ghost suit (that help them invisible when standing still) with only melee weapons and big breath sound. Gameplay A new game mode which brings thrill and suspense to players. Black List wear partial invisibility suits and must plant a C4 in certain areas (A or B) and attacks their opponent, while Global Risk needs to prevent them from planting the C4, or has to defuse it in order to win. The Black List soldiers become transparent in Ghost Match due to special equipment but they can only attack their opponent with melee. Ghosts are slightly visible while moving. Global Risk must pay careful attention to the after-image, breathing sound, and the sound of footsteps of the ghost team to defeat the Black List with their full arsenal of weapons. It is often hard for ghosts to win because of the advantage that GR has with guns, and most of the time ghosts will split up while GR soldiers stay together. tF.SplasH um cara que gosta de levar no cu olha a prova nesse cabare http://prntscr.com/60pmrw Tactics '''Black List: *Bunny hop Global Risk: *'Soundplay': The most useful way to detect ghosts. GR players are able to hear the breath of ghosts, as well as their footsteps. Tip 1: If you hear footsteps, you should be alert because a ghost thinks he can move while you can't see him. Watch your back and check corners! Tip 2: If you can hear the breath of a ghost, you should be extremely careful! A ghost is within 10 metres of you, so try to center it's breath in your headphones. *Using surround headphones 'is highly recommended, because GR players can center the noise, so you can specify the place of a ghost. *GR players can also see ghosts through the smoke of smoke grenades. They can also see their footsteps in water and sometimes even trough lasers & some other sources of light. *Silenced weapons are highly recommended. Spraying with MGs will only make it hard for teammates to hear ghost breathing will most likely end up with a force leaving vote. If you absolutely must use MG, pick KAC-Chainsaw, it's the only silenced MG you can spray safety without disturbing your teammates. * Shotguns, especially semi-automatic ones, are very useful in this mode. Since Ghosts have to get close to score a kill, they are vulnerable to shotguns' one-hit kill ability at close range. Ghost Mode Maps *Laboratory *Lost Relics *Hakenkreuz *Metro *Complex *Tranquility *Bio Facility *NightFall *SG Tower Ghost Mode equipments (BL) *'Breath Sound Down: Reduce ghost's breath sound when they are standing still. *'Footstep Sound Down:' Reduce footsteps sound when they aremoving/running. *'Fall Damage Reduce': While it isn't a Ghost specific item, it's still useful since Ghosts jump a lot. Global Risk (GR) * Ammo mag - GR will need a lot of ammo in order to fire-check places the Ghosts might be hiding in. * Armors - Able to protect GR against weak melee attack so they can react in time. * Extra Grenade bag - Bringing in both Flash and Smoke bomb allows GR to cover key areas and/or confusing the Ghosts in CQB. Category:Game Modes Category:Ghost Mode Category:CrossFire